There is always hope
by Two Faced Madness
Summary: After an abused Sylveon manages to escape she has a chance encounter in the forest with a compasonate teen. At dusk she seeks shelter and hopes he can provide. Chapter 1 is lead up, chapter 2 is lemon. Enjoy. Full credit to the artist Saber Panda for the pic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Lemon is on second chapter when it is released. This is simply the lead up to it. (Story lengh projected to be around 10-11k words)**

 **Fun Fact: A sylveon is 1m tall including its ears. About the size of a large dog, much cuter though.**

She ran as fast as her four paws could carry her, hearing her master open the back door in a drunken rage, the screen door shattering into a thousand pieces with the force exerted in opening it. She paid it no heed though, she paid nothing any heed in that current moment, her only tangible thought was to run as fast and far as she could, not wanting to receive another beating.

"Come back here you pink Sylveon slut! I wasn't done with you yet." The drunken man yelled as he started to hazily run after her, bottle half full of undrunk whiskey accompanying him.

She knew she could outrun him, she had done it many times before, the problem came to the wall that surrounded his home, erected recently in an attempt to keep her contained. It had worked, physically there was nothing she could do, digging was futile, as was trying to scale the wall. Both ended in harsh beating and a super heal, only to be beaten again.

As she neared the wall she came to a skidding stop, looking back she saw her master fumbling around in the dark towards her, bottle still in tow yet more empty then before. She looked back at the wall, her mind leaping from idea to idea, each one more desperate then the last, and each one ultimately a futile idea.

A quiet whooshing sound and the soft patter of water hitting grass was enough to break her out of her thoughts and turn around to find out what it was. She only had a brief glimpse before the bottle her master had been holding had slammed into her face and shattered upon impact, her master laughing manically from over a dozen metres away.

As the laughing stopped he continued his slow march towards her again, foul grin etched painfully onto his wrinkled face. "You know the consequences you simple bitch. You know what happens when you try to run. Yet you still do, it's no wonder that you're the stupid bitch, and I'm the master."

She had only heard snippets of what he had said, her head still reeling from the impact of the bottle. She could feel her own blood making its way down her face and melding into the ground below. She looked up at her master, colours and shapes blurring together into one undefinable image of crimson red and black.

Her mind started to jumble ideas together into an incomprehensible mess, every thought, every idea of escape was on the tip of her tongue, yet each one had flaws, each one ultimately lead to her demise. That was except for the one she never even dared to dwell on, fighting back. Her previously misplaced love for her master was all but extinguished by now, but small threads of her being still held onto the dead hope that he still loved her, that he was simply going through a tough time. However those finial strings holding her back from redemption finally snapped, no part of her small being holding even the minute pieces of hope.

She couldn't see but she could still hear and smell, her olfactory signalling out the memorised scent of her master, her crimson liquid doing nothing to hinder her efforts. He neared closer to her, and she was set on the attack she was going to use, a simple yet deadly effective attack, a Psyshock. As he neared mere metres from her frail body he started to slow his pace even more before crouching down a metre from her prone body, looking on in sickening joy at his injured Pokémon.

She gathered energy from every part of her body, from crevasses and pools that she did not even knew existed inside of her. Tugging on her life force itself she drew the final amounts of power needed to launch the attack, gambling her life away, knowing a gambled death was a thousand times better then a lifetime of torment and pain. She charged the attack, putting all her gathered energy into it, making it more than powerful enough to take down her master.

Her master's sadistic smile turned into a confused frown, his sluggish brain drowning in the alcohol he had been consuming, confused as to what the purple light was. "Stop that now you bitch or else you'll g –" He never did get the chance to finish the sentence, instead his words being replaced by soundless screams as the Psyshock tore through his torso as if it was made of burnt paper.

He stared and clutched at his now nonexistent chest, no sound coming out due to him no longer possessing lungs. All that came out of his mouth was the gargle of blood then silence, his body seemingly defying gravity as it stood on its own for a moment with his arms limp, swaying back and forth before tumbling backward, his blood watering the neglected grass.

She couldn't see at all now, no colours, no lights, only darkness. She knew she hit her mark as the scent of blood other than her own flooded her olfactory, satisfaction rifling through her body moments before the toll of death itself tugged at her cords, pulling her into an inescapable sleep.

Her consciousness returned to her, reluctant to open her heavy lidded eyes, the sweet embrace of sleep roping her into its depths. But she pushed back at it. She opened one eye for only a moment, half expectant to find herself floating somewhere in the ether. Instead she found the gods had smiled upon her pitiful soul, seemingly granting life into her doomed body.

 **Her** head felt as if it floated above the clouds, the loss of blood taxing its heavy toll on her body, asphyxiating her brain of its much needed oxygen. She refused to give up however, pushing through the limitations set by her own body; shakily standing upon all four paws once again, although it only lasted for a few seconds before she collapsed again into an exhausted heap.

At least she knew she could see, it didn't seem clear but it wasn't one single blurred image anymore. Instead it seemed as if she was looking through some badly made glasses, blurring the world, but into comprehensible images this time. She opened her eyes again, light flooding them, the sun bearing down onto her and the barren grass around her. She could see her ex-master as well; fear and pain had contorted his face in his final moments, solidifying them into a horrifying gaze that stared at nothing. She also saw the hole she had put into his chest, if it was a little bigger then it may have been bigger than the entirety of his chest, but for now only the sides of his chest held his head to his lower half. She would have puked, the sight being all too much to bear, but without anything in her stomach she only dry heaved, her body unable to eject any substance from her body.

She laid there for an unknown amount of time, according to the shadows it seemed to be about an hour, but there was no discernible way to accurately tell. During this time she became sickeningly acquainted with the smells of blood and death that soaked her immediate vicinity, including some of her white fur. After she gathered the remains of her regenerative energy she stood back up on shaky paws, determined to get out of the area, no doubt people will become suspicious when her ex-master doesn't answer anything for a long time to come. Walking back into the open house she scavenged all the Pokémon food she could find, slowly filling her body over the course of an hour as she continued her search around the house for her means of escape. The fly screen on the living room window seemed to be the easiest way out so as midday approached she tore a hole in the screen and bolted for the nearest forest.

She had only seen a couple humans on her way to the forest, each one looking more confused and horrified as they saw her blood matted coat, some even attempting to chase her down. She had managed to outrun them, dodging this way and that and cutting through fences and alleyways they would have trouble navigating, effectively making sure that she couldn't be chased.

She could see the forest now, its trees providing a sense of security in her small frame, knowing that no sane human would dare venture into the forest without Pokémon. Unless she came across a trainer she had nothing to really worry about. Making her way into the forest she used the fading memories of her childhood to locate the nearest stream, a long walk away but it was a place she could drink and rest for now, knowing it would be more highly concentrated with Pokémon providing an easier getaway if a cocky trainer came along.

She almost broke into the clearing next to the stream before a flurry of Pokémon voices could be heard, talking about something she cared very little about. She stopped because she was matted in blood; not exactly something you can come across as friendly with. Instead of making her way directly to the steam she instead backtracked and followed the stream behind the protective barrier of trees and bushes, looking for a spot with a small amount of Pokémon, no Pokémon at best.

After only what seemed like five minutes of searching she found a bend in the steam with no visible Pokémon. After a vigorous check she slowly made her way into the stream, watching out for any possible hostile Pokémon or human. She was relieved when she found that no Pokémon or humans were present and proceeded to wash herself as best as she could, letting the stream do the majority of the work.

She was clean, and it felt more than just good. It felt as if her worries were washed off with the blood, floating down stream, never to be seen again. She was about to leave the stream and lie down in the gentle sun when she heard a rustle from a nearby bush, either being a medium Pokémon or a small-ish human.

"Shit, she heard me. Fuck, maybe if I try to..." she heard coming from the bush before a human teenager tumbled from the bush, body rolled into a protective ball, hiding its contents from her inquiring gaze. She was about to start growling, telling him to leave but the glance at his waist suggested he wasn't a threat, no Pokéballs what so ever could be seen. This kid must be a true moron to wander through the forest without any. She pushed that to the back of her mind however, growling at the intruder, although much quieter then if she didn't make the beforehand observation.

He saw the growling Sylveon and quickly backpedalled a few metres away from her, revealing the object he was protecting before, a high quality camera. He tilted his head to the side, evident confusion etched onto his face. "I've never seen a Sylveon around here; I didn't think they were even possible to find in the wild." He said to himself, unsure how a Sylveon would even evolve in the wild. "I guess you're someone's Pokémon." He paused for a moment, thinking about what to do. "How do you feel about finding your trainer?" Needless to say, he didn't get the response he was looking for; instead he got barred teeth and a much more threatening growl.

He backed up once again, now a good 4 or so metres away from the sylveon. "Well that was a touchy subject, maybe you are a wild one." He stared at the sylveon who was still trying to look threatening, if she didn't look pink, white and fluffy then she might have done a much better job at it. Instead of tormenting her further he looked at his watch and decided he had spent enough time in the forest and needed to start heading home.

Backing up a bit more so he didn't startle the sylveon when he decided to stand up he started to rifle through his backpack which she hadn't noticed until now, taking various things out that weren't much of an importance to either of them. After half a minute and some annoyed mumbles the teen finally found what he was looking for and pulled out a coloured plastic container, its contents unknown to her. He opened it and started to pull out more things, fruits, sandwiches, and other foods while her curiosity started to get the better of her, causing her to stop growling.

Finally he pulled out what he was looking for, some Oran and Sitrus berries he always kept in his lunch box, he never ate them but he always gave them away to Pokémon throughout the day, more so if they needed it. He put the two berries next to him and packed away everything he took out of his backpack, putting it back onto his back and standing up. He looked at the sylveon and almost walked off before he remembered why he fell out of the bush in the first place, to take a picture. He grabbed the camera hanging around his neck and aimed it at the sylveon, snapping a picture when she looked up at him in curiosity.

Happy with his picture he waved awkwardly at the sylveon and turned around, aiming to get home before 5. He left her vision, disappearing into the woods in roughly the same direction he came from, probably. She cautiously walked up to the berries and inspected them; it had been a long time since anyone had given her anything of value, let alone a sweet tasting berry. She inspected it once again, a habit she developed living with her previous master. At the thought of that memory a shudder ran down her spine and she bit into the berry, determined not to think about what had transpired less than a day ago.

As she finished both berries she felt herself renewed with unrefined strength and energy, the healing properties of the berries doing their job. She looked up into the sky and was surprised when she saw the sun almost kissing the horizon, the days "activities" going by faster then she anticipated. She loved watching the sunsets but was now faced with a dilemma; in the forest she had little idea of where she could sleep that wasn't already taken. That and at night it was much more dangerous to roam around with the dark types and the scavengers dismantling any piece of food they can find.

She started to get worried, unknowingly tucking her tail between her legs, she was scared about what might happen and that she was all alone, making her an even easer target then she already was. For some reason unknown even to herself her mind's eye showed her the teen that had fed her, something told her that he would keep her safe. The small act of compassion shown by him was enough to blow at the smouldering ashes that was her hope; the act of kindness was something that she had not known for years, a lost memory.

She sniffed the air around her, it wasn't hard to locate which scent was his, humans smell different from Pokémon and this one was all sweaty, making it even easier. She ran in the direction he headed, stopping every so often when his trail went cold, picking it back up each time. Whenever she stopped she watched the sun, it was slowly engulfed by the horizon until it only peaked over it, taunting her world with night. She was running out of time and energy, he had gone this way and that in a criss-cross pattern, sometimes he had stopped as his scent was heavy but it always continued on. She was about to start looking for another option when she noticed his scent was getting stronger with each step, signifying his nearby presence.

With renewed vigour she continued on, tongue hanging out of her mouth as she ran on, her slumbering hope showing signs of life. As she neared the edge of the forest and came to an abrupt stop, her conscious telling her to stop, telling her danger awaited her outside the forest. She couldn't see the human but she could definitely smell him, he had been here less than a minute ago which meant he probably meant he lived in the house she was currently looking at.

The sun was completely below the horizon now, the last whispers of day lingered in the air, quickly dispersing and making way for the inevitable night. Knowing that she could do nothing until the next day she retreated a little ways back into the forest. Hoping that the tree she chooses wasn't occupied by another Pokémon. After finding a suitable looking tree from where she could see the house yet not be seen from it she climbed the tree and laid down on one of the lower branches. From here she could see the glow emanating from the nearby houses. She wondered why she felt so attached to him, why she even felt compelled to show him how she felt. Normally she wouldn't act like this, yet why did she? Getting tired she decided not to dwell on the matter until tomorrow, hoping a new day would bring new answers.

 **The** next day did bring her answers, just not the ones she was looking for, far from them actually. As her body was currently announcing rather loudly and unwarranted, she was currently in heat. It explained why she possessed the feelings that she did, and why she was so drawn to the boy. Even if she didn't want to have feelings for him the fact was that she had no choice, not that she didn't want to have feelings for him... She felt it was just too soon to be this drawn.

Attempting to push those thoughts to the back of her mind for now she jumped down from the tree, only now noticing the sun had not even come up yet, although it was probably only a few minutes away. At this time of day there was no way anyone would be up and about. Oh how she was wrong, fate seemed to be toying with her recently.

As she started to look around for some juicy berries, she picked up on a familiar voice and a door slamming. "Shit, I'm going to be late for the sunrise. Shit shit shit." The teen said to himself as he slammed a door open and closed before he started to run towards the forest. She was about to hide but her body forced her to stay, paralysing her in a mixture of joy and fear.

Just as he reached the edge he turned to his right and started running towards a bald hill, he had probably seen her from this distance but he seemed to pay her no mind, seemingly fixated on the sunrise. Once her body freed her from its grasp, she had a moment to process the situation before running after the boy, although more than a few metres inside the forest this time.

She kept pace with the teen for the entire duration of his jog to the top of the hill, he seemed puffed but it seemed to be something he did regularly. The more feral parts of herself told her that meant he would make a good mate, well exercised and all, even if he was the wrong species. She was revolted by the idea but at the same was strangely turned on, lewd thoughts making their way into her head with no resistance. She became so caught up in her thoughts that she almost ran into a tree, the teen suddenly stopping caught her attention enough to break her lewd train of thought.

He stopped just as the base of the hill, having taken his backpack off to scour through it quickly for an unknown reason. He took out the same lunch box he had the other day and took out the same berries as yesterday. He placed both on the ground and put everything back into his bag, quickly scanning the forest before running up the hill and away from the forest.

If she wanted to stay hidden then she couldn't follow him, but as he ran she knew she could take the fruit he dropped. She wasn't sure if it was for her or not but she didn't take the chance that it may have been random and while he ran, took the berries and retreated up into a tree from where she could watch him and eat the berries.

He ran to the top of the hill and started to pull things out of his backpack, one object she thought was a tripod. She looked over to where the sun was rising, it was now half over the horizon, she wasn't sure if he was late or early but she hoped he would get what he came for. She watched him take out the camera he used yesterday and suddenly it all clicked, he was obviously here to take photos of the sunrise, it was probably something he did often.

She watched him extend the tripod and mount his camera, all the while she laid there comfortably and ate the berries he had dropped. She noticed that every so often he would look down at the forest and scan it, as if he was watching or waiting for something to come out. He seemed a little dejected each time he finished his scan but this was renewed each time he started one. Nearing the end of his photo taking session she realised he was probably looking for her and that he had dropped the food on purpose. Her heart beat a little bit faster upon this realisation, all of her doubts and conflicting emotions suddenly felt meaningless. Her slumbering hope was now a small flame, dimly lit and running on perishable fuels.

She watched him scan the trees once more, looking dejected once again as he finished his sweep, focusing his attention back on the camera. She watched him take the camera off the tripod and he seemed to be going through the photos before pulling out a blanket and setting it on the grass, pulling out his lunchbox once more but this time for himself.

She realised that this was her chance, to get close to him before he spotted her, she didn't know why she didn't want him to see her until she felt it was okay but she thought it was a remnant of her previous trainer. Shaking her head from that train of thought she discarded the remains of her eaten berries and jumped out of the tree, landing with a huff.

She started to make her way up the hill and towards the teen; he had stopped his searching eyes scanning the forest and instead focused on the camera he was currently holding. As she got closer her heart started to beat faster, lewd thoughts making her way back into her head again, albeit with resistance this time. She was almost certain he could hear her heartbeat; it was pounding on her chest with a deafening sound.

He didn't seem to notice that she had crept up behind him, that or he just didn't want to startle her, probably the former due to how caught up he was in his camera. She sat down behind him, only a metre away with her heart still pounding away against her chest.

She swallowed her nervousness and nuzzled the right side of him with her nose. She expected him to turn to her and exclaim his surprise or happiness, maybe even both but no. He reached over and started to pet her, scratching her ears and playing with her ribbons, all the while still looking at the photos on his camera.

The teen looked at his camera, marvelling at some of the photo's he took while quickly deleting others. He wasn't what you'd call a novice photographer but you wouldn't call him great either, about apprentice level. He felt something nuzzle his right side and he instinctively reached down to pet his cat. Petting the fur and the overly large ears... and the... ribbons? He didn't stop his petting but focused more on what he was petting, it wasn't purring and he was outside. So it wasn't his cat, it was a wild Pokémon that he was petting.

She enjoyed the all the petting she was getting and just stood there and ate the affection he was giving her, even if she knew he was still focused on the camera. Suddenly he removed his hand from her head and jumped up, frightening her and causing her to jump backwards.

He seemed to be about ready to bolt before he noticed who he was staring at and he visibly relaxed. On the other hand she was now ready to bolt at any sign of danger, not that he possessed any. He slowly sat back down on the blanket and stared at her, seemingly taking in all the features her body possessed. She felt exposed yet also turned on, the attention driving her heat through the roof; she was even tempted to present herself there and then, the attention almost causing her more feral side to take over. Lewd thoughts made their way back into her head, only serving to drive her heat even higher then it needed to be. In retaliation she sat down on the grass just next to the blanket, hiding any evidence of this from him, although she had started to pant slightly, getting physically hot in the cool early morning.

The sudden sound of his voice forced her to focus on it rather than her heat, a blessing she was thankful for. "Sorry about startling you, probably should have guessed but it's better to be safe than sorry. Anyway," He held out a hand which she stared at, "my name is Sven. Strange name I know but I didn't give it to myself." He looked at his hand then to the sylveon then his hand again, finally realising she probably didn't understand the gesture he withdrew his hand, instead using it to bashfully scratch the back of his head.

She wanted to walk up to him and have him continue petting her, but she feared embarrassment if he were to find out about her heat or if she wet his blanket. So she sat there, fire burning inside with nothing to put it out with.

Looking at his watch the teen suddenly stood back up once again, this time not startling Sylveon as much as it did before. He started to pack things up, folding his tripod back up and folding his blanket into a smaller square he pack it all back inside of his bag which seemed to hold more than it should. He was about to run back to his house and get ready for school when he remembered the sylveon, reluctant to leave it here he told her that she could follow him to his house and into his room but also told her not to alert his parents. Once he had a confirmation nod they both started to run back in the direction of the house. As they ran she held onto his left hand with her ribbons, not daring to stray too far behind or too far in front, determined to share the feelings she possessed, even if her ribbons only allowed the calming of Pokémon and people. Her hope was now burning comfortably bright inside her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back, well, technically I never left but I had a hard 2 weeks of assignment and shit I needed to do. The recent weekend is the first where I could finish this off. If you have any questions or suggestions then feel free to leave them in the reveiws.**

Before entering the house he had opened his bag and pulled out some things and put her in the bag, it was defiantly larger on the inside then what it looked on the outside. She wasn't sure how but he took out his tripod and his lunch box and swapped them for her, he was unsure if his parents were up yet but he didn't think they would be pleased with a wild sylveon in the house. She was sitting on a stack of clothes at the bottom of the bag, she was just managing to fit in there , probably looking like she was stretching the bag on the outside but she attempted to stay as still as possible when he entered the house as quietly as he could.

She could hear him straining as he made he started to make his way up some stairs, she wasn't exactly light compared to what he previously had in his bag, with her being easily 20kg more than the equipment. He made it to his room without incident, quietly closing and locking the door behind him as a failsafe just in case his parents woke.

He took his bag off his shoulders and placed it on the bed, glad that it didn't feel as if he had a small child hanging off his back anymore. He opened the zipper and as soon as it gave way Sylveon's fluffy ears sprang out of the bag first, closely followed by her exited looking head. He smiled warmly at her and her ears and the fur on top of her head before tipping the bag over to let her out which she happily complied with. When she was out she immediately jumped off the bed and onto the floor, her tongue lolled out of her mouth while her tail repeatedly slammed its excited self on the carpet beneath her paws.

He chuckled to himself before digging into the bag to grab out the blanket and his spare clothes that were nested at the bottom. He was about to put them away until he noticed that they gave off a strange odour and were ever so slightly damp. Confusion and slight tinges of anger slowly crept their way onto his face, Sylveon quickly noticing the change in his mood and atmosphere when he pulled them out. Her tail stopped wagging and tucked itself in between her legs; she also pulled her tongue back inside of her mouth and laid flat on the ground in a scared pose.

Feeling the fabric the teen then put it close to his nose and breathed in hard, unintentionally taking in the scent meant for other Pokémon. "Did you piss on my blanket and clothes?" He asked accusingly to Sylveon who only made herself smaller in spite of the situation. "To think that I-" He was very quickly cut off by a sudden wave of nausea. He wasn't one to get sick often, and not even to be grossed out in these types of situations, yet he felt sick so suddenly. He blinked rapidly a few times in a vain attempt to get rid of the feeling. When that didn't work he laid down on his bed and started to space out. He could feel something deep inside him urging him on, he had no clue what it was urging him toward but the conviction was strong yet blind.

He groaned a few times in confused sickness before Sylveon realised he wasn't going to abuse her for what she did. She carefully got out of her defensive position and stared confusingly at her new master; to her knowledge Pokémon heat doesn't normally affect humans much, if at all, yet here he was having a full blasted reaction to it. In truth she didn't care why, it only made what she needed and wanted easier to obtain.

An excitement she didn't know existed started to grow inside of her, only stirred on when she jumped up onto his bed and examined her master in more detail. She could see how the pheromones affected him; he was spaced out and was steadily heating up, both symptoms of a strong heat exposure. The next thing she checked was also being produced by the heat, a raging erection was bulging against his now tight shorts, held back by only 2 thin pieces of fabric.

Her mind was on the verge of being pushed off the edge, disregarding whoever may hear what she might do. She was about to attempt rescue operation involving the bludge in his pants but was suddenly stopped when he reached over and pulled her furred form on top of his chest, hugging her for dear life. When he stopped his squeezing hug he started to gently pet her body all over, feeling her all over even if he didn't want to. This sent shocks of pleasure down her spine, relishing the moment as long as she could before attempting to return the feeling by licking at his neck and then his face, greedily taking in all the tastes she could acquire from her new master.

He automatically pet her as he would his cat, one hand on her head while the other pet her sleek body before coming to a rest at the base of her tail, giving it a lavishing scratch before repeating this pattern. He sometimes used both hands to roughly scruff up her fur on her sides and back before returning to his normal pattern, flattening it down as he went.

He wasn't even in control of his body anymore, the need and lust taking over the small remnants of his sanity that were quickly snuffed out by his ever growing flame. He could smell it to, the ever present aroma of the juices that she seemed to be secreting, the stuff that caused him to act like this. Parts of him told him that he needed to drink from the source, promising of the pleasure and taste that he'd find, no matter where it might be.

It felt nice but she needed more, and she could tell he was becoming restless too. She stopped her face cleansing efforts and stood up on his chest, stopping him in a daze of confusion as she trotted backwards, constantly keeping eye contact with him. She reached his groin and was almost overwhelmed by the smell of arousal permeating from it, she was tempted to just turn around and have him mount her then and there but she forced herself to continue with her plan, she wanted both of them to enjoy it. She bit the bottom of his shirt, nose coming into close proximity of both his groin and a wet patch she left there while enjoying herself before. She started to trot forward, pulling it upwards and over his face until he finally got the message and took it off. He didn't need any prompting to remove his trousers and they were carelessly flung at a nearby wall before it collapsed onto the ground.

The only thing left on him was his boxers, an attempt his last shred of humanity left with him before being drowned by his burning desire. He was still lying on the bed and before his lust crazed self could take off his boxers she trot back onto his chest, her head facing his. They could both see the need and want present in each other's eyes before she turned around and gave him an astounding view of the glistening precious jewel she had tried so hard at hiding until this moment, everything was being continued as planned.

He was struck in awe at the sudden sight, eyes greedily scanning every minute detail he could take in. He took in how it seemed to sparkle in just the right way, how her juices slowly dripped from it, wetting her backside further or just falling onto him and how it seemed to be winking at him, beckoning his forthcoming arrival, asking him to excavate its warm depths which he would more than happily comply with if it didn't look like she was attempting to put on some sort of show.

As she sexily waved her bottom back and forth to hold his attention she then lent her head down and bit the fabric holding her prize back from her and started to waltz forward pulling the boxers off him and letting his member spring up and hit the underside of her belly. After he had hastily helped her take his boxers off she turned back around and was surprised that he had not completely fallen under the spell of her heat, maintaining some self control in letting her do what she wanted to do, for now at least.

Smiling to herself she went along with her plan and started to nuzzle the shaft of his member, using her one of her ribbons to carefully caress his testicles and the other to slowly stroke the other side of his member. She could hear him hold in a moan and it only served to drive on her efforts to please him, stopping her nudging she slowly and tantalizingly started to lick his shaft starting from the bottom and slowly dragging it up, gathering the most primal flavour he could produce.

It didn't take long for him to rhythmically start bucking his hips with her licks, forcing a small amount of pre from his tip. She lethargically brushed her tongue around his tip, forcing more pre out without licking any of it up. She enjoyed watching him squirm before she enveloped his tip in her hungry maw, swirling her tongue around it and swallowing any pre that escaped him.

He couldn't help what he did, it was a reaction, a primal urge even, something he couldn't explain or help made him thrust upwards a few tantalising seconds after she enveloped him. The tightness of her throat was beyond comparison, it only made him wonder what her jewel felt like, undeniably being tighter and softer then what he was currently experiencing. It made him want more, so much more, that only she seemed to be able to give him. In return he devised a plan that he was certain she would not object to.

If she was surprised at his sudden intrusion, she didn't show it; better yet she gave him a salutary stare with a hint of cheekiness mixed in for good measure. Before she could start the endless pleasures that awaited him he sat up and reached over to her behind. She thought he was going to touch her in that special place; she had been awaiting this moment and momentarily stopped her swirling motions of her tongue in anticipation for this. Instead he griped her bottom half and pivoted her around his member, her mouth still latched on but now she could only see his feet from this new position, and he could see all she had to offer.

The movements in her mouth remained still as she focused on what he was doing, this wasn't a part of her plan but she did nothing to object to it, better yet she raised her rump to give him better access to it. She could feel him grab either side of her rump and stretch it, spreading her flower apart, giving him unrestricted view of it as it dripped steaming fluids onto him. She snapped out of her trance and restarted her efforts back on his member, attempting to encourage him further. He took the hint and started to feel around her entrance, smearing the surrounding wet fur down, giving him an even better view.

She momentarily froze as one of his digits managed to find its way just inside her entrance, feeling around the inside and testing her depths before a second digit was added and brushed over her hidden pleasure button, bringing on a wave of bliss as pleasure over took her as an orgasm swept through her very being. If it wasn't for his supporting hand she would have collapsed onto him, instead he held her rear up while her forepaws gave way and she accidentally hilted him inside her throat.

He bucked his hips upward at the sudden feeling of her tight throat squeezing his member, trying to milk it for all it was worth. He was quickly nearing his climax; he knew she already had so he didn't have to try as hard to please her anymore as he approached his. Hips bucking forward he attempted to get more of his member into her squeezing maw, she would have happily obliged if he had any more of his member to give and it only served to grind his tip along the back of her throat and to press her nose into his balls.

She was no longer being rocked by her orgasm and aimed to help achieve his, if his bucking was any indication he was so very close to the edge, mere centimetres from being pushed over it. His efforts in her snatch had seized since she had hilted him, she wanted to enjoy this as much as possible so as she started to suck, bob and twirl her tongue around his member she lowered her rump onto his still intruding fingers, gaining a double pleasure from all this.

She noticed him starting his efforts back up to please her, although at a much less enthusiastic rate then before, which in her mind was totally understandable in his current predicament. She could feel his member pulsate inside her mouth, twitching uncontrollably as his orgasm neared. As she felt the first drop of his semen touch the back of her throat she re-hilted him inside her throat, letting him spill his seed into her awaiting stomach, the warm liquid a delicacy that she didn't think she would ever get again.

As he laid there, his fingers unmoving and outside of her, she un-hilted him and proceeded to suck hard at his tip, determined to get every last drop she so craved from him. As she did this she could hear him mumbling something unintelligible, she listened in on it and only managed to hear an, "Oh god..." before she was hastily removed from his girth and placed roughly on the floor to his right. The sudden change in his mood confused her, if anything he should be attempting to take her right about now, this wasn't going to plan at all.

She stopped all thoughts of sex and mating in the blink of an eye when she heard him start to sob, concern for his wellbeing outweighing any need she had. She jumped back up onto the bed only to be met with the sight of him laying face down on the bed crying. She had no idea why he was, the pheromone in the room should... the pheromones. They had most likely worn off, his brain coming back down from the high it had experienced; he was back in control now and had most likely thought what he did to be a bad thing. Or at least, that's the only thing she could think of that would be upsetting him.

She walked up to the side of his head and nuzzled him, licking his ear and trying to get his attention. The sobbing seemed to stop as he moved his head so he was looking at her, obvious sadness etched into his face, although he looked more apologetic than anything else.

He moved one of his trembling hands to the side of her head, stroking her ear before he spoke. "I'm so sorry Sylveon; I don't know what overcame me." He stopped his petting and returned his face back down into the bed. "You can leave now; I don't see how you'd like to live with me if I can't even control myself..." He wasn't sobbing now and only laid there, somewhat expecting her to leave believing it was his entire fault.

She yipped happily as he finished speaking, determined to show that what he did wasn't a bad thing, on the contrary it was the best thing he had probably ever done. He didn't respond so she doubled her efforts, this time nuzzling the crook in his neck as she licked him there, determined to get him to show his face. When he did she aimed for that, nearly head butting him as she nuzzled him and licked all over his face, cleaning up any tears she could find. When she felt he had gotten the message she stopped and took a step back, sitting down and looking at him happily as her tongue lolled out of her mouth, little white streaks still evident on it.

He looked at her and smiled, reaching over to start petting her ears again. "So you don't hate me for what I did then?" He asked, doubt lingering at the edge of his voice. She shook her head and he smiled as his worries were washed away. After a moment he added in a soft voice, "What now then?"

Exited her plan was back on track she was about to show herself to him when she realised all this probably did a number on his member; he wouldn't be hard after all this. She trotted over to it, giving him another view of her quivering flower as she started to lick his member all over again, covering it in loving kisses. It didn't take long for him to return to his state of mind, playing with her folds as she did this. It wasn't long before he was back in his state of hardness; maybe even more then before in anticipation for what was to come.

She stopped licking and stepped over his leg and into the middle of both of them, she looked behind her as she could see that he was watching every move she made, more so transfixed by her jewel then her face. She had prepared for this, dreamed about this and now it was about to happen. She lowered her forepaws and raised her hind paws while hiking her tail as high as it would go. She laid there and she waited as she felt his weight shift around the bed, she was about to take a look behind her when she felt the tip of something bulbous press against her inviting folds. Soon after that he leaned forward and anchored his right hand to the bed as he leaned over her, putting slight pressure onto her jewel and parting it slightly. This is what she had been craving for so long.

He slowly pushed forward, her lips parting to make way for their new tenant. Calling it tight would be an understatement; it seemed to conform to the shape of his member, turning it into a perfect mold for him. It may have been tight but a heating Pokémon is akin to a waterfall, if it wasn't so well lubricated then it may have hurt both of them, he was happy it didn't come down to that.

He pushed forward, expecting to hit the telltale sign of her hymen. The more he slid into her the more he questioned if this was the first time she had done this, it would explain her experience and "flexibility". He didn't dare think about such things; this was not the time to dwell on such matters. Pushing it to the back of his mind he finished his intrusion, hilting himself fully inside her.

She looked back at him now that he was fully inside of her, mischievous grin plastered to her face. Just as he was about to pull out she clamped down onto him, momentarily holding him in place before he attempted to drag his member out of her, grinding it along her sensitive walls. Just as the tip was about to leave it delved back in, starting a rythmitic pattern of pleasure for the both of them.

As he thrust in she felt stuffed, literally, his member only just managing to fit inside of her, any longer and it may have touched her cervix, any wider and it may not have even fit at all. Either of those scenarios would have been painful, with that in mind she looked behind her again, this time looking at her rear end where the action was happening and sure enough, she could see a small bludge appearing and re-appearing on her abdomen each time he thrust in and out and yet she found herself wishing he was just that little bit bigger. Needless to say she enjoyed the feeling of fullness and completeness he gave her with each thrust, it was... fulfilling.

He continued his welcomed assaults as her head rest against the bed, maw open and tongue lolled out once more as droll escaped her maw. He knew she was enjoying this, but he also knew he could bring upon more pleasure then just this with a simple stroke of the hand. He let go of her rump with his left hand and let it trail down her back, fur sticking in the opposite direction then it was meant to. As he reached her neck he stopped and rubbed her slowly there, eliciting a low pitched purr along with her moans from deep inside her throat.

He stopped his rubbing efforts and instead trailed his hand down her side and towards her belly. He felt around just below her forepaws, looking for the small pleasure bumps he knew were there somewhere. It didn't take long for him to find and when he did he stated to lavish them with his free hand, rubbing them, squeezing them, twisting them lightly, anything that drew out more pleasured moans from her.

He gritted his teeth as her snatch starting pulsating down on him in an un-rhythmic pattern, no rhyme or reason to it. He looked at her face, it was filled with mind numbing pleasure, seemingly unable to control her own body she seemed to let it do what it wanted, and it wanted all the milk he could produce. Her squeezes were becoming longer and tighter, he could that tell she was close, yet, he wasn't. So soon after his last climax gave him more leeway then he imagined, he stipulated he could last another minute or two before he gave way to it, more than enough time to turn her life into a living heaven.

He continued his assaults on her nipples, brushing against each hard beacon before lightly squeezing and twisting before moving to the next pair. When he felt his actions in that region were enough he removed his hand from her belly, eliciting a wanted whine from her. He shushed her, putting his hand on her head and scratching just behind the ear. It was hard since her head was lying on the bed but he managed, slowly moving around her face and giving every part of it a loving scratch.

She writhed beneath him, the pleasure quickly building into the telltale sign of a climax. She wasn't sure how close he was, not that she cared all too much at the moment, she was in her own little world of pleasure, her plan meant nothing now, only the male that was the unmistakable bringer of this pleasure mattered. She only wished that this was her first time so she could have shared it with him, maybe it was her heat talking but she resented herself for what happened in the past. She knew it was never her fault, but all the same it was. New sensations from her loving partner bought her out of her quickly bout of depression, it was hard to focus but she could feel his hand had now moved to her rear.

His hand was now back where it started, resting on her raised hindquarters. It didn't linger though, it slowly trailed down, brushing over her unused puckered pecker and making a slow beeline toward her heating sex. He prodded at it as he thrust into it, poking and gently pulling at the sides before trailing down further to the bottom of his member and towards her main pleasure button. He started to start his longing assaults before realising that in this position it would be hard to do so. Removing his hand and receiving another wanting whine from her he stopped his thrusts and used both hands to lift and rotate her before setting her back down on her back, his member staying inside the entirety of the ride.

She was stunned and confused for a couple of moments before the pleasure he provided her resumed, her mind drowning out any form of questioning or confusion. While he couldn't see her sex to well in their last position, he now had a clear sight if it and the small but noticeable bulge his member created that he didn't know existed until then. He could also see her pleasured face and her erect nipples that were standing out like red beacons in a sea of white belly fur.

He was captivated by all this but quickly remembered why he flipped her over in the first place, but that could wait another 30 seconds. He resumed his efforts on her nipples, teasing them and twisting them before turning his attention back toward her heated sex. His left hand trailed back down towards her button, tracing over it and teasing it before sensually rubbing it in circular motions.

The sudden rise in pleasure made her tail hike beneath her, slightly pushing her hindquarters up and giving him that little bit more ease of access to her. The rapid and strong pulsations running along his member fastened his rise to pleasure, he could feel himself building up again and if her body was any indication she was closer then he was.

There was only one bit left untouched by him now, and he wanted to get to it before she reached her climax. Stopping his rubbing of her clitoris he trailed his hand down once more beneath his member. She was confused as to why he stopped but as soon as she was about to question his methods his rubbing started back up, only this time it was on her tail hole. She had never explored this option before, mainly because she didn't even know it was an option, but if the sudden pleasure spike told her anything it was that she had been missing out.

With his fingers already wet from his assaults on her sex beforehand, there was no need to lube her up down here; her sex was leaking juices down anyway, matting the fur around her hole and the hole itself. He stopped rubbing and instead prodded at the entrance, waiting for any sign that she would not want him to continue, when no resistance was shown he continued with his efforts, his pointer finger disappearing inside.

After a couple of seconds he started to thrust in and out of that hole to, it wasn't long before that finger was joined by another then another. The new experience was too much for her and she felt herself slowly slip away as her sex started to more sporadically pulsate, it became tighter and the pulses were longer as if they were trying to milk her lover for all he was worth, and they were. As soon as she felt the telltale sign of male essence seeping into her it was all too much, her sex clamped down onto him, slowly drawing out any essence that was still left in his member.

They were both panting, the endorphin rise they had both been experiencing for the duration of it had now died down, letting their minds catch back up to their body's. He closed his eyes and rolled over onto his back, his rapidly deflating member falling out of her along with some of their juices. He laid his head on his pillow and smiled in pure bliss, his mind and body happy at the outcome of their dance. He looked over to her, she had raised a leg and was now licking up any fleeing juices that dared to come out of her along with any that had made it onto his bed, next time a towel would be a good idea.

The feeling of his hot seed inside her belly and her sex made her emanate pure happiness, the feeling of her new master's seed filling her up both metaphorically and literally, made any dark thoughts she possessed flee from her mind. She was his and he was hers now, she wasn't making the same mistake as she did with her last, this one loved her, cared for her, wanted her, that alone made it all worthwhile. The only thing she hoped was that this was her talking, not her heat. On that subject she focused her attentions on any remaining heat, half expectant for it to still be present somewhere within her. She was somewhat surprised when she realised his actions were enough to quench it, damping the fire to such a degree she wasn't sure if it would return this year. Even so, she knew that would do nothing to prevent her efforts in advancing upon her master, trying new things she had only dreamed of.

She stood up and trotted over to him, no swaying hips, nothing sexy, she just wanted to feel the warmth of his body as he rested, his member already fully deflated. He felt her make her way over to him before nuzzling his chest and lying down in his left armpit, head resting on his shoulder. She was resting one of her ribbons on his chest while the other was wrapped around his neck, the extra contact just felt good. As he laid there he wandered if his parents heard them, because if anything he would be surprised his parents didn't hear either of them and come knocking at his door, granted they slept down the hall but still.

He was about to fall asleep before he started to wander why he even came into his room, something, something, sylveon, his bag, the books in the bag, the books needed for school. School. His eyes shot open as he realised he would probably be late for school, not that he wanted to go but if he didn't... He shuddered when he thought about the wraith of his parents; he would take a detention any day for being late.

He quickly and softly pushed her off him as he apologised and ran around the room getting things he needed to get ready with, his undies, his shirt, pants, belt, socks, shoes, bag and that was it. Putting them on in record speed he was about to leave before he caught a glimpse of the goddess laying on his bed, a confused look was evident in her eyes.

"Sorry, forgot that I had school today. Our, ah... Dance distracted me from it." She looked a little sad, not that he was leaving but that he might get in trouble. He had no idea how but he seemed to pick up why she was sad. "Don't be sad, I'll be back this afternoon, also, this was so worth a detention. Until then, cya." He smiled at her before closing the door quietly, and exiting the house.

She inwardly smiled, she had chosen right. She was about to rest on his bed before thinking that the closest would probably be a better idea, just until his parents left the house, then she needed food and water. Until then she managed to open the door and find some what she assumed were old clothes and made a nest out of them. It didn't take long for the lingering sent of her lover to lull her into a sleep. She was happy, her hope was now a bonfire, everything seemed alright, and everything was good.

 **Well, there we have it, chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did making it, with that said if you spotted any errors or things like that then feel free to point them out, it's hard to do it all by yourself. Also I did my research and tried to make this as realistic as possible, some things I stretched I know but still (eyy, puns).**

 **Still, I hinted at her past and stuff but I won't really go into detail about it unless someone asks, its not too important to the story so I left it out.**

 **As for the chapter... Let's just say if I had everything I wanted in here, I may have been pushing the 10k word mark on this chapter alone, so I may put more mini chapters out in the future if people really want them. Things like, anal, masturbation (her), etc. would be in these chapters.**


End file.
